


"But, first, remember, remember, remember the signs."

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Narnia-esq AU, Prompt Fic, adult minds but children's bodies, creepy children, well teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tobirama, Izuna, Sasuke Sarutobi, and Reto once traveled to another world and grew up.  Then they returned and wished for the peace they had there.  Theywillhave that peace, no matter the cost.





	1. The Ramblings That Started It

So, the Wardrobe in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe is made from a special tree. Let’s say that this tree, or one similar to it, was made into four different items - maybe two matching wardrobes and two trunks? And these move around until they end up with the Senju, the Uchiha, the Sarutobi, and …. whatever we’re calling the Kazekage Clan. And four boys end up in them and going through them.

Only this world isn’t one looking for prophesized Messiah. Yes there’s a tyrant, but it’s early yet and a rebellion is growing. They find these strange kids and take them in because the tyrant is, well, a tyrant and they are good people.

The kids talk about how they have a way to help them, and sure, assassination seems a bit much, but…. tyrant. So they say “teach us” because these are good people and they are children. And the kids are alright with this. After all, these aren’t their people, they aren’t being paid, it’s callous, but it’s an excuse. What child wants to kill?

And so the best of them is sent off, knowledge of what to do in his head. He might not be the best, or even able to pass for a decent ninja, but the plan works so he doesn’t have to be. Except, except there’s one problem. The kids think that this “magic” thing they’re told of, is just this world’s name for chakra. It’s not. The man is captured and executed.

The kids are shocked. Because this is before their world showed them how unfair it was. This is a Tobirama who still looks around and believes that it all could be solved by just talking to one another and keeping your word. This is an Izuna who thinks that everyone could be a friend. A Reto who hasn’t restricted his caring to just his village, who hasn’t pulled back from a cruel world. A Sasuke who thinks of it all as a game and that everything can be solved with an apology. They haven’t really lost anyone yet. And this guy? This guy was kind to them, was someone that always had time to listen to other’s problems, always had a treat for kids. And now he’s dead.

So now the kids are invested. They do care. And they learn magic. Tobirama learns necromancy. True necromancy where he talks to the dead, and learns from them (typically sentient or not), and yes. Raising the dead. Izuna learns Storm magic and how to talk to all his elements. Reto is the start of his line’s power over grains, but let’s take it a step further when adding magic. Sand is just rocks after Time after all. And Sasuke? Sasuke’s a god damn Disney Princess.

So they train, and they plan, and there’s an epic battle when their in their late teens/early twenties against the tyrant because there’s a reason why they’re a tyrant and it’s not because they’re sitting on the throne.

And because it’s been years, people trust these four. And four is not one. They wouldn’t always agree. It makes sense to ask them to lead - at least for now. So the kids reluctantly do. They have vague memories of another life but they also are happy here.

A few more years pass as a new form of government is designed and implemented. So the kids retire to the woods where they were first found and one day find their Doors, each inscribed with a symbol that for years has meant each of them. They’re curious and go through. And suddenly these middle aged men are young children once again and separated from one another.

(But here’s the trick, chakra did exist in that other world, and Magic exists in the Elemental Countries. And they have known peace, have worked for it. Why wouldn’t they decide to make it again?)

* * *

Here’s the thing, Hashirama is called The God of Shinobi for a reason, and Madara is his equal. But these four have more than chakra, have lived such a diverse life before coming back and learning even more about chakra and jutsu than before. Power over plants and all the benefits of the mangekyo Sharingan don’t quite measure up even if Magic is more subtle.

After all everyone ignores animals when looking for spies. Sure there’s Summons, but you know Summons when you see them. So why pay attention to the mouse under the table? Or the badger that is at the edge of your camp? Or what your horse thinks of your use or a crop? No one expects having to deal with Time when facing an opponent, nevermind his control over sand. You can’t fight Time, it will happen regardless of what you do.

Izuna has three Elements to send off for information, for secret attacks, and when he combines them? He’s a force of nature now, and there is nowhere that his Elements don’t reach. Tobirama just asks and listens to the dead. He compels dead enemies to share what they know. He speaks to the dead animals, and the plants killed to make furniture, and weapons, and homes. He learns all he can and then? Then he raises an army, becomes a General and forces people to listen.

They aren’t boys with a dream too big to accomplish. They are veterans of a gorilla war, of rebellion and life under a tyrant. They’ve learned how to trace actions back to the starting point.

They combine the desert Clans and those in Fire Country and then they find Zetsu. They have to plan how to fight him, they know what happens when you don’t wait for all the information.

But, but here’s the thing. They pushed and tricked, and forced the peace. They didn’t think about how not everyone would want what they did. How could they not? Peace was better than fearing for their lives, is better than constantly fighting. But people have grudges. It wasn’t a generation tired of everything.

So. That’s something. What happens?

* * *

There are two facts implied, but not stated in the Narnia AU ramblings:

1) Tobirama and Izuna’s brothers don’t die (I’m sure there were such tragedies for the Sarutobi and Kazekage Clans, but we don’t actually know) so there’s that.

2) No one actually knows how the four of them met. They just….one day started to talk about one another or to one another, along with the sudden strange powers


	2. Prompt Fill Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wisteria1314 said:  
> Your Narnia Au sounds amazing, if it's possible could you add them to you 12 prompt things I'm doing for the holidays list? The genius squad sounds like a fun combination and I'd love to see them interact in this setting.

Tobirama doesn't look away from his mirror as Uchiha Tajima and Uchiha Madara enter his tent.  They move forward silently, and a slight wind moves the cloud charm at the bottom of the mirror.

“Did you have any trouble getting here?  I told the men to ignore you,” he asks.

They freeze at that.

“You,” Madara's brow furrowed, “knew we were coming, and you _ didn't _ leave?”

Tobirama's eyes flickered to him before returning to the mirror, examining it for a moment.

“It is one thing to run from a superior foe, to preserve oneself until one is able to fight back with a better chance of winning.  It is quite another to run from those who place themselves as better than one or as opposed to one.  Fleeing from such, one tricks oneself into always running.  I have little to fear from either of you, thus I will not run.  But only a fool would sacrifice others to forestall an enemy that they can handle themselves.”

Madara began to feel uneasy about this course of action his father had decided on.

"Then you are a fool," Tajima sneered, "But I should have guessed as much for a son of Senju Butsuma."

Tobirama gave a hum of disinterest at that.

Madara glanced between them, his unease growing.

“You never asked,” Tobirama suddenly said, his head tilting even as he continued to look in his mirror.

“What?” Tajima’s brow furrowed, unsure what the 15 year old was meaning.

“You never once asked what my Storm-Brother called me.  Most don’t.  And yet….” he finally glanced away from the mirror to look at them, no to look at  _ Tajima _ , “if they had only asked, so many would realize why I am not the weak link they see me as.  Our dear Menage-Brother has such a Wildness about him that none doubt the danger he represents, and of course our Desert-Brother and Storm-Brother and readily known for what they can do.  And yet people seem to think I am…. lesser.  It’s alright.  I was the lesser of my father’s two eldest sons even before my Brothers and I met.”

Madara shifted, unnerved by the statement even as Tobirama’s eyes drifted away from them and lingered once more on the mirror before turning to the desk in between them.  It was only at that moment that Madara realized that it had several different swords and sword handles on it.

He swallowed,  _ knowing _ now that this had been a mistake.  He found his voice and rasped out, “What do they call you then?”

Tobirama’s eyes flickered to him, the ruby gaze locking him in place.  _ Oh, _ thought Madara,  _ this is what our enemies feel like under the Sharingan. _

“I am their Death-Brother.”

Madara's brow furrowed, unsure as to what that meant when movement caught his eye.

He turned towards it and saw arms reaching up through the ground and grabbing on to Tajima.  The elder Uchiha tried to pull away, but couldn't.

“You would kill another Clan’s Head and Heir?  It would cause hostilities to increase,” Tajima sneered.

“Oh?  But  _ you _ were the one who came here to kill me,” Tobirama said, gaze moving to the Uchiha Head.

The teenager’s hand ghosted over the desk, finally picking up one sword.

“My Storm-Brother has given me permission to end you,” Tobirama spoke idly as he glided forward, “I could have my Undead Legion kill you, but you deserve better than that.”

Tajima sneered, getting ready to speak when Tobirama _ moved _ and suddenly there was a blade sheathed in his chest.

Tobirama let go of the blade and stepped back, turning to face Madara.

“And what of you?  Are you our enemy as well?” he asked, gaze even.

Madara stared back, thinking of each part of this night.  He thought of his brothers and of those brothers shared by Izuna and this boy in front of him.

“Clan Uchiha stands with The Four,” he finally spoke, slightly inclining his head.

A pleased smile curved onto Tobirama's lips.

“Come,” Tobirama turned back towards the mirror, “let me show you something.”

Madara followed him over to the round mirror edged with shells.

As soon as he stepped into the range of vision of the mirror, space seemed to distort around the mirror.

Suddenly he couldn't see the mirror any more and he instinctively turned on his Sharingan, but his sight did not change.  There were still no mirror and instead slightly transparent figures instead.

One was dressed in a floor length robe and shaggy brown hair.  Another was spiky brown hair and hakama pants.  The last two were heartachingly familiar.

Izuna in armor and Hashirama in his usual garb.

“Is it done then?” Izuna asked.

“Yes,” Tobirama nodded, “Your father is dead and the new Head has declared that the Uchiha Clan stands with us.”

“As does the Senju Clan,” Izuna nodded.

“The desert Clans are aligning with us as well,” Reto added.

“So shall we move forward then in our plans?” Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes.  We should meet at the pre-agreed spot for the next phase,” Tobirama nodded.

With that Tobirama stepped to the side and the others disappeared with the mirror reappeared.

Madara stared at him, unsure as to  _ what  _ just happened, but more sure than before that the Uchiha Clan  _ needed _ to ally with this group.  He only hoped it wouldn’t end in disaster.


End file.
